dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Allied Supply Crates
Mistake ~Would like to add that the original writer of this article made a mistake. ~It is infact the Werewolves who do not require any type of sponsoring as they have their "teeth and claws" :You are correct in that you cannot feed them anything through the Crates. There is however a dialog option with the ambassador where you can offer them a Nug. I don't known whether this give any bonuses thou. -- Chicoryn 16:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know whether they get any bonus from that, either, but you are able to "give them" a nug without having any in your inventory. (I did so before visiting Orzammar at all) --Crush. 19:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Required amounts of donations The page mentions the max levels etc of allies, but doesn't really go into much detail. Does anyone know what the required amounts of donations are to get to those levels? 03:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I added that info from a toolset file. It doesn't mention specifics - or, at the very least, they weren't immediately obvious as I did not look very far for the details. - Pwr905 03:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Specific upgrades You are able to give each faction a small variety of goods for their upgrades. Does anybody know if a specific upgrade will affect a specific attribute for your army? (IE, giving the dalish Elfroot, will it give them a bonus to attack? Defense? HP? Or is it a generic "upgrade" to everything for all goods?) Status I'm also curious to find out if you can track or know the status of the improvements your allies are gaining from your donations. Davinator 23:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Table unclear The 'max level' and 'max count' table is unclear. What do those numbers signify? Is there a way to check in game what level you're at? Does it ever stop generating XP? It'd be helpful if someone could clarify (if anyone knows) Increases Numbers? I've read on a forum that it also increases the number of troops. People then posted claiming to have 40 elves, humans, etc. when i had 50. This could be a difference in console however.. JCD 23:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) So far I have been adding 30 sovereigns everytime I am in Camp, However there is no discernable difference in the quality of equipment seen on the Redcliff recruits/soldiers in the Courtyard at Castle Redcliffe. I take it that players will not see any direct effect of their contributions to the allied supply crates until the Final Battle.KarasuX 08:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) After I donated 30 the soldier in front of the Chantry in Redcliff changed to a heavier armor. I checked before and after. Then I donated other 30 and armor didn't change, at least not visibly, it's possible it's changed only stats and not the skin, but I don't think so. It's also possible it didn't change due to me donating, but simply due to leveling. Probably best to donate only 30 . This on PC patch 1.03. No more XP? I've been playing with the latest patches, and I notice absolutely no XP gain when turning in materials, runes or sovereigns. Can anyone confirm this, and, if so, remove the part about XP gain? Zegota 18:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on the PC and I have the lastest patch, and it gave me xp for the runes I just turned in. Titanium Dragon 07:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : I was on PC version 1.02 and it absolutely gave XP for dalish crafting supplies as well as runes. I'd assume it'd do the same for sovereigns and gems. Createyourwikiaccount 01:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I get no XP either - on the xbox360 version. I can get exp but it seems it is much less than 880 xp. I put a stack of root ten times but I didn't level. (lv 12) - on the PS3 * Same issue here. Swern425 03:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Same issue. Max stacks of roots seem to provide little, or perhaps no EXP at all. (PS3 Version.) (talk) 17:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I also have the PS3 version, and according to my math, it appears that a full stack of elfroot (x99) only gives 99 exp, or 1 exp per elfroot. Late in the game I donated 40 x99 stacks for what appeared to be about 4,000 exp instead of the expected 40,000. Donating 1 stack at a time or all at once made no impact on exp received. How many Soveriegns should I give at once to gain the maximum amount of experience (Xbox 360)? 23:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Judah I wouldn't do the gold thing. Give elfroots, it is the cheapest I think. On PS3 the exploit still gives xp. Not nearly as much as the page says...but it does give some. Not too easy to see though.DrinkySmurf (talk) 21:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC)DrinkySmurf I'm pretty sure you do or do not get xp depending on who you help ... remember reading it somewhere! User:Eggy2504 14:15, July 20, 2011 Rewards stuff I took out "Note: You must put the items in the crate one at a time. Otherwise you will only get XP for 1 item (eg if you have 5 stacks of elfroot in your inventory and hand them in at once, only XP for 1 stack is given). False XBOX 360" because this statement is false for the PC (the toolset shows us proof). KigenAngelo 16:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Maximum Is there any way to tell when you've given your allies the optimum amount of whatever? Because I'm pretty sure I've given Eamon's Knights way more than 50 gold, and there's no discernible change in dialogue.Zakrael 20:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It does affect them!! Yay! So On the final battle for Denerim, I look at my soldiers that are helping in the battle and they're wearing silverite armor, after I had given the Redcliffe emissary 60 sovereigns. At the very least, gold gives the soldiers better armor. At least we know something now. Lying Memories (talk) 09:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Nay, it DOES NOT affect them, at least not in measureable amounts. I Made one playthrough in which i never donated anything at all and then reloaded and donated 48 Stacks of 99Elfroots, 120Soverigns, dozens of gems and dozens of low runes. The difference was 5% at the most! Think of it this way, your not equiping just 50 Soldiers but Thousands of Soldiers. How is anything but 10k Soverigns to make a feelable difference? I think it does not affect them. most of the final battles are easy as hell anyway even on Nightmare... And there were always 50 Redies, 50 Dwarves ect. Even when you let one or all troops die in the random encounters it dosent affect their numbers. First playthrouugh i donated everything and even sold some of my tertiary equiment in order to donate more. Now I only donate elfroots. 20. July 2011 14:11 No special flags in the toolset FWIW, the comment made by the emissary after a donation appears to be randomly selected from a set of three, and the plot script doesn't seem to set anything specific after a donation is made, besides a reward flag. I'm inclined to believe there's nothing more to a donation to the supply crate other than the XP reward. Supply crates missing An hour or so ago when I resumed my game where I saved in the Party Camp, I noticed that the crates and ally emmisaries were not there. I did however decide to leave then immediately return to see if they return, and they were back. Now that save was soon after the darkspawn attack on the camp, so I don't know if that is supposed to happen or if is a bug in the game (PS3). I don't remember experiencing that in past play throughs. I feel that if it is a bug, or if the allied supply crates are supposed to temporarily dissappear after the darkspawn attack, there probably should be some mention of it in the article. But, not without confirmation first of course.Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 00:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture of Allies Interface I have a screenshot of the allies' interface thingy in the final battle. Is this article a good place to post it? I got burned last time I tried to help, so I'm going to make sure first this time. Geogian (talk) 18:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 19:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I put it in there. but it looks weird. What did I do wrong? Geogian (talk) 05:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is due to the table being in the way, so you can't really do much about it. It can be placed insider a gallery though (like Kirkwall). --'''D. (talk · ) 16:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Donation Effects I donated about 2000 with the use of console commands to the Redcliffe knights, and during the cutscene where the army rushed to Denerim some soldiers had maces with a frost effect on them. I assume that this is a really high tier of gear available from a ton of donations. Can anyone confirm? :I don't think the cutscenes change with extra donations. However you can go further into the city and call the Redcliffe soldiers to assist you. There, you can check out their gear. 11:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :You didn't happen to have Frost Weapons active on your last party formation prior to said cutscene? (just wanted to clarify) Yeti magi (talk) 06:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Does the extra XP only goes to the Warden? I've noticed that when putting supplies in the crates (I'm playing the PC version), only the Warden gets the extra XP and nothing goes to the other party members. But once the Warden leveled up, two characters (if not more, I haven't checked) got the exact amount of XP to level up to their next level, although the third one stayed with the same amount he had. I think this should be added to the page, but need confirmation on this. I also noted that the crates only accept 87 Elfroots, instead of 88 as the page says. When I tried to put 88, a single Elfroot stayed in my inventory. I went to buy more and the new Elfroots took their own slot, next to the single one I was carrying. Again, need confirmation. --"Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 04:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, LaVey, only the main character receives the XP, since he/she is the active character in the party. You'll notice the same if you don't take a full party in your quests. As for level-increasing of companions, it's explained in the experience article. :It seems like a great option to bump up your Warden to raise other companions' level, but be aware that recently joined companions are normally one level above the Warden. So, if you keep them in active party and let them gain XP continuously, they will maintain their higher level. This may be useful to obtain certain talents/spells early and/or defeat enemies easier, since they are scaled to the Warden's lower level. I try to keep new companions in my active party until gaining a new one or the plot forces me to change. One trick, based on knowing how much XP reward you'll get for a quest, is to change companions just before turning in the quest. --BlueOtter (talk) 13:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. Just finished reading the link you provided and that clarifies a lot. Thanks again! --"Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 18:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC)